regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gather! The 30 Paka Ghosts!
Gather! The 30 Paka Ghosts! is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Code Blue are gonna need help from Takeruu, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Shibuuya, Narinta, Makotou and Alran to gather the 30 Paka Ghosts to bring Takeruu and Kanoun back to life. Transcript *(This episode begins with Takeruu, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Shibuuya, Narinta, Makotou and Alran) *'Takeruu': Excuse us, are you the Avengers? *'Mordecai': Why, yes we are? What's a problem? *'Tsukimuura': Well, on Takeruu's 18th birthday he got killed by a rampaging Ghost Undead. *'Ounari': Makotou to bring his sister, Kanoun alive, too. *'Shibuuya': Takeruu has 99 days left. *'Narinta': If Takeruu and Makotou gather fifteen luminary Paka Ghosts... ...with their power, they can do anything. *'Alran': Even bring Takeruu and Kanoun back to life. But it's not gonna be easy. There are lots of monsters who are after the Paka Ghosts. He lost them and was killed. *'Ounari': Takeruu and Makotou can fight if they use the Hero Summon Brace. *'Rigby': Let's help Takeruu and Makotou to bring Takeruu alive and his sister, Kanoun alive, too. *'Tsukimuura': Well, Takeruu found the Musashi Paka Ghost on his Hero Summon Brace. *'Captain America': Then it settles let's find those Paka Ghosts. Avengers, assemble! *(At outside) *'Dan Zembrovski': We need to collect the fifteen Paka luminary Paka Ghosts within 99 days. *'Randy Cunningham': They're fourteen left. We need to hurry if the monsters are also after them. *'Amanda Highborn': We don't believe Takeruu and Kanoun are dead. Chemical and physical change are the one thing... ...but sucking in a ghost?! *'Nova': Takerru can dis-a-ppear! *'Troll Moko': Then how do we find the luminary ghosts? *'Howard Weinerman': First, we gonna find it all over the city and second, The ghost symbol. We need to find a way to find the Paka Ghosts! The next luminary ghost to appear... is Edison Paka Ghost. *'Falcon': We have had an idea about how to find the Paka Ghosts! I am a genius! *(At Lab) *'Spider-Man': Found it. *'Takeruu': Come, Edison Paka Ghost! *(Edison Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': It worked. There're thirteen Paka Ghosts left. *(At Central Park) *'Power Man': We found the Robin Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Robin Paka Ghost! *(Robin Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': Did you find anything, Tsukimuura? *'Tsukimuura': Yes. It's the Hero Telephone. *'Takeruu': Only twelve Paka Ghosts left. *(At Building) *'Quake': We found it, there's a Newton Paka Ghost and Washington Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Newton Paka Ghost! *(Newton Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Makotou': Come, Washington Paka Ghost! *(Washington Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': There are ten Paka Ghosts left. *(At Manhattan) *'Black Cat': Found the Tutankhamun Paka Ghost. *'Makotou': Come, Tutankhamun Paka Ghost! *(Tutankhamun Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Hawkeye': What have you got there? *'Makotou': A Hero Cell Phone. *'Takeruu': Only nine Paka Ghosts left. *(At Stage) *'Jeannie': There's the Beethoven Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Beethoven Paka Ghost! *(Beethoven Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': Only nine Paka Ghosts left. *(At Empire State Building) *'Lucy Mann': You find anything? *'Alran': A Hero Clock and Hero Lantern. *'Ounari': Look. There's the Billy the Kid Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Billy the Kid Paka Ghost! *(Billy the Kid Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': Only eight Paka Ghosts left. *(At New Jersey) *'Hulk': Guys, you gotta see this. It's Alexander Paka Ghost, Lincoln Paka Ghost, Tolkien Paka Ghost, Roosevelt Paka Ghost, Van Gogh Paka Ghost, Napoleon Paka Ghost, Sherlock Paka Ghost, Pasteur Paka Ghost, Rasputin Paka Ghost, Einstein Paka Ghost, Impaler Paka Ghost and Bell Paka Ghost. *'Makotou': I've never seen that before. *'Superior Spider-Man': Can you command them? *'Makotou': Of course I can. Come, Alexander Paka Ghost, Lincoln Paka Ghost, Tolkien Paka Ghost, Roosevelt Paka Ghost, Van Gogh Paka Ghost, Napoleon Paka Ghost, Sherlock Paka Ghost, Pasteur Paka Ghost, Rasputin Paka Ghost, Einstein Paka Ghost, Impaler Paka Ghost, Bell Paka Ghost! *(Alexander Paka Ghost, Lincoln Paka Ghost, Tolkien Paka Ghost, Roosevelt Paka Ghost, Van Gogh Paka Ghost, Napoleon Paka Ghost, Sherlock Paka Ghost, Pasteur Paka Ghost, Rasputin Paka Ghost, Einstein Paka Ghost, Impaler Paka Ghost and Bell Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Vision': One more Paka Ghost for you to get your sister back to life. *'Makotou': Alright. *(At Observation Deck) *'Vic': Found the Benkei Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Benkei Paka Ghost! *(Benkei Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': Only seven Paka Ghosts left. *(At Rockefeller Center) *'Ounari': Takeruu, found the Goemon Paka Ghost! *'Takeruu': Come, Goemon Paka Ghost! *(Goemon Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *(At American Museum of Natural History) *'Ben Tennyson': Found the Galileo Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Galileo Paka Ghost! *(Galileo Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': Only six Paka Ghosts left. *(At Statue of Liberty) *'Rook Blonko': We found the Darwin Paka Ghost. *'Takeruu': Come, Darwin Paka Ghost! *(Darwin Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'Takeruu': Only five Paka Ghosts left. *(At Stage) *'Happy Hogan/Superior Iron Man': Makotou, now's your chance to get the last Paka Ghost. It's Houdini. *'Makotou': Yes. Here goes. Come, Houdini Paka Ghost! *(Houdini Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'War Machine': Look up there. *'Takeruu': Makotou is going up. *'Ounari': Is this a potent that his wish will be granted? *'Spider-Man Noir': Bring your sister back to life. We believe in you. *'Makotou': What is this place? *'Great Ghost': What is your purpose here? *'Makotou': To have my wish granted. *'Great Ghost': Then state your wish. *'Makotou': I... *'Great Ghost': State your wish. *'Makotou': I have decided on my wish. My wish is... ...to return Kanoun to life. *'Great Ghost': Very well. *'Gash Jumon': It opened! *(Makotou and Kanoun are going down) *'Spider-Man 2099': That means... *'Makotou': My sister is back to life. *'Kanoun': Makotou... Thank you. It's good to back alive. *'Takeruu': Come on. Let's go find the other Paka Ghosts. *(At Beach) *'Ounari': We found it! We haven't seen it before. *'Alran': What is it? *'Ounari': It's the Nightingale Paka Ghost, Columbus Paka Ghost, Shakespeare Paka Ghost, Einstein Paka Ghost and Impaler Paka Ghost. Maybe it's time you call them. *'Takeruu': It's about time. Come, Nightingale Paka Ghost, Columbus Paka Ghost, Shakespeare Paka Ghost, Einstein Paka Ghost, Impaler Paka Ghost! *(Nightingale Paka Ghost, Columbus Paka Ghost, Shakespeare Paka Ghost, Einstein Paka Ghost and Impaler Paka Ghost goes in to the Hero Summon Brace) *'A-Bomb': Look up there. *'Ounari': Is this a potent that his wish will be granted? *'Tsukimuura': Please come back to life. I believe in you. *'Takeruu': What is this place? *'Great Ghost': What is your purpose here? *'Takeruu': To have my wish granted. *'Great Ghost': Then state your wish. *'Takeruu': I... *'Great Ghost': State your wish. *'Takeruu': I have decided on my wish. My wish is... ...to come back to life. *'Great Ghost': Very well. *'Renzo Ichijo': It opened! *(Takeruu is going down) *'Ounari': Takeruu been revived! *'Senin (Ghost Form)': Well done, Takeruu. Your back to life. *'Yuruusen (Ghost Form)': Look at us. We're no longer a ghosts anymore. *(Senin and Yuruusen are no longer ghosts no more) *'Senin': We're back to life. *'Ounari': I am so happy, Takeruu! *'Tsukimuura': I'm glad you revived! *'Takeruu': Yeah. Thanks to the fifteenth Paka Ghosts. *'Senin': Well done. *'Takeruu': Senin! *'Ounari': Senin! We finally meet! I am called Ounari! *'Senin': Nice to meet you, Ounari. Look! *(Ghost Undead arrives) *'Takeruu': Ghost Undead! *'Ghost Undead': I brought some help. *(Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon arrives) *'Ghost Undead': Say hello to Black Kiva, Phantom Kiva and Dark Poseidon! *'Iron Man': Takeruu, Makotou, use this! *(Iron Man throws a Magna Morphers to Takeruu and Makotou) *'Takeruu': Thanks. *(Takeruu and Makotou puts on their Magna Morphers on) *(Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms arrives) *(A live-action Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Tyler, Shelby, Riley Griffin, Prince Phillip III and Koda arrives) *'Tyler': You guys need a hand? *'All': Sure. *'Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Tyler, Shelby, Riley Griffin, Prince Phillip III and Koda': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': Dino Chargers, engage! *'Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Tyler, Shelby, Riley Griffin, Prince Phillip III and Koda': Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! *(Ivan, Kendall Morgan, Chase Randall, Tyler, Shelby, Riley Griffin, Prince Phillip III and Koda transform into Dino Charge Rangers) *(Kota arrives) *'Kota': Whoa, are you guys alright?! If you've got a rider problem, leave it to a Warrior Gods Rider! Transform! *'Orange Lockseed': Orange! *'Sengoku Driver': Lock On! Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage! *(Kota transform into Warrior Gods Rider Gaim) *(Dino Charge Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim, Ghost Undead, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon are fighting each other) *'Mordecai': We'll help, too. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata, Lucas Won Kren, Lil Robert, Sloan Toko, Flink, Lilin, Sasuke, Zero, Charles Buckets, Ty Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Takeruu and Makotou transform Infinity Mode) *'Takeruu Infinity Mode': Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie, Yuuya, Benji, Minami Arisata, Lucas Won Kren, Lil Robert, Sloan Toko, Flink, Lilin, Sasuke, Zero, Charles Buckets, Ty Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, got something for you. *(Takeruu Infinity Mode and Makotou Infinity Mode summons Newton Paka Ghost, Washington Paka Ghost, Edison Paka Ghost, Tutankhamun Paka Ghost, Beethoven Paka Ghost, Billy the Kid Paka Ghost, Robin Paka Ghost, Alexander Paka Ghost, Lincoln Paka Ghost, Tolkien Paka Ghost, Roosevelt Paka Ghost, Van Gogh Paka Ghost, Napoleon Paka Ghost, Sherlock Paka Ghost, Pasteur Paka Ghost, Rasputin Paka Ghost, Musashi Paka Ghost and Houdini Paka Ghost and doing to Mordecai Infinity Mode, Rigby Infinity Mode, Jeannie Infinity Mode, Yuuya Infinity Mode, Benji Infinity Mode, Minami Arisata Infinity Mode, Lucas Won Kren Infinity Mode, Lil Robert Infinity Mode, Sloan Toko Infinity Mode, Flink Infinity Mode, Lilin Infinity Mode, Sasuke Infinity Mode, Zero Infinity Mode, Charles Buckets Infinity Mode, Ty Kamiyo Infinity Mode, Davi Motomo Infinity Mode, Takeruu Infinity Mode and Makotou Infinity Mode and become Mordecai Newton Infinity Mode, Rigby Washington Infinity Mode, Jeannie Edison Infinity Mode, Yuuya Tutankhamun Infinity Mode, Benji Beethoven Infinity Mode, Minami Arisata Billy the Kid Infinity Mode, Lucas Won Kren Robin Infinity Mode, Lil Robert Alexander Infinity Mode, Sloan Toko Lincoln Infinity Mode, Flink Tolkien Infinity Mode, Lilin Roosevelt Infinity Mode, Sasuke Van Gogh Infinity Mode, Zero Napoleon Infinity Mode, Charles Buckets Sherlock Infinity Mode, Ty Kamiyo Pasteur Infinity Mode, Davi Motomo Rasputin Infinity Mode, Takeruu Musashi Infinity Mode and Makotou Houdini Infinity Mode) *'Rigby Washington Infinty Mode': Whoa! We all could be in the new forms. *'Jeannie Edison Infinity Mode': Form me impress this Paka Ghost got some serious power. *'Yuuya Tutankhamun Infinity Mode': I'll say! *'Lil Robert Alexander Infinity Mode': Let's turn them black and blue! *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Let's finish this! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dino Chargers, ready! *'Mecha Voice': T-Rex Charger, engage! Para Charger, engage! Stego Charger, engage! Raptor Charger, engage! Tricera Charger, engage! Pachy Charger, engage! Plesio Charger, engage! *'Gold Ptera Morpher': Ptera Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Energize! Dino Morpher, blast! Final Strike! *'Dino Charge Gold Ranger': Gold Ptera Morpher, blast! *'Sengoku Drivers': Soiya! Kiwami/Orange Squash! *(Dino Charge Rangers, Warrior Gods Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms and Orange Arms, Mordecai Newton Infinity Mode, Rigby Washington Infinity Mode, Jeannie Edison Infinity Mode, Yuuya Tutankhamun Infinity Mode, Benji Beethoven Infinity Mode, Minami Arisata Billy the Kid Infinity Mode, Lucas Won Kren Robin Infinity Mode, Lil Robert Alexander Infinity Mode, Sloan Toko Lincoln Infinity Mode, Flink Tolkien Infinity Mode, Lilin Roosevelt Infinity Mode, Sasuke Van Gogh Infinity Mode, Zero Napoleon Infinity Mode, Charles Buckets Sherlock Infinity Mode, Ty Kamiyo Pasteur Infinity Mode, Davi Motomo Rasputin Infinity Mode, Takeruu Musashi Infinity Mode and Makotou Houdini Infinity Mode shoots and kicks Ghost Undead, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon) *'Ghost Undead, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon': Aah! *(Ghost Undead, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon are defeated and Cleo got the Dark Poseidon Driver) *'Cleo': I got it. *(Black Kivat and Phantom Kivat are free) *'Black Kivat': Thank you for freeing us. *'Phantom Kivat': We need a new owner. *'Clari Wheelie': How about me and Zabrina? *'Black Kivat': Okay. *(Black Kivat and Phantom Kivat flying towards at Clari Wheelie and Zabrina) *(After Ghost Undead, Warrior Gods Rider Black Kiva, Warrior Gods Rider Phantom Kiva and Warrior Gods Rider Dark Poseidon are defeated) *'Senin': Yuruusen, maybe it's time to go with Takeruu, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Shibuuya, Narinta, Makotou, Kanoun and Alran to join them. *'Yuruusen': Okay. What are you going to do? *'Senin': I'm going to leave you alone. *(Senin walks away) *'Takeruu': Goodbye. *'Iron Man': You still want you, Tsukimuura, Ounari, Shibuuya, Narinta, Makotou, Kanoun, Alran and Yuruusen to join us the Avengers? *'Ounari': Yes we are. We're here to join with guys. *'A-Bomb': You guys want to eat at Herb's Gamma Burger? *'Ounari': Sure. *'of Gather! The 30 Paka Ghosts!' Gallery Wpid-20140608102854.jpg 12642781 945167335571299 6555401990954187012 n.jpg 1387062162139.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited